The Heir of Wonderland
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: When Harry Potter goes to Gringott's for Sirius' will reading, he finds out that he's not Harry Potter. He's not even from this dimension. He receives a letter from Sirius that details an even deeper betrayal. A betrayal that forces him to set himself against two powerful foes both politically and magically.


**The Heir of Wonderland: A Harry Potter/Once Upon A Time Crossover **

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros, I also do not own Once Upon A Time.

**Plot: **When Harry Potter goes to Gringott's for Sirius' will reading, he finds out that he's not Harry Potter. He's not even from this dimension. He receives a letter from Sirius that details an even deeper betrayal. A betrayal that forces him to set himself against two powerful foes both politically and magically.

**Dedication:** I wish to dedicate this fic to DZ2 and Darksider82 for their unwavering faith and help in making me a better writer and for helping me when I asked for it. My recommended reads for this fic are DZ2's _Champion of Magic, the Demon of Hogwarts, and Dawn of High Breed _as well as Darksider82's_ Naruto Dragon Sage._

Author's Warning:This story will feature: Grey Harry (with Light and Dark leanings depending on situation); Dark Tom; Manipulative/Dark Dumbledore; Grey Regina; Grey Cora; Grey Rumplestilskein; Grey Daphne (with Light and Dark leanings depending on situation);

**Author's Warning #2**: For those of you who are not aware, an old enemy has been revived and has tried to be made into a law on the sly. This enemy that I am speaking of is SOPA. A new addition to this bill is that it will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon! So please spread the word.

Harry/Daphne

Normal Speech

'_Thought'_

₴**Parseltongue**₴

**Chapter 1: A Will, A letter, A Test and White Rabbits **

It was a somber Tuesday July morning. In fact it was Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday and he had come to Diagon Alley for a purpose. It was not to delve into the sights and sounds of the shopping district, but to say goodbye to the only person who was like a father figure to him, Sirius Black.

He had been struck down in the department of mysteries by his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. He had fell through the Veil of Death, after which Harry, in a rage induced state had chased after Bellatrix and in the atrium of the Ministry, he had used the Unforgivable pain curse known as the Cruciatus Curse, which had only flung her off her feet.

Several minutes afterward a battle had ensued with the Dark Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. The battle had ended in Dumbledore's favor with Voldemort and Bellatrix retreating and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic finally seeing Voldemort and stopping his slanderous campaign against Dumbledore and Harry.

The following months after Harry had lost Sirius were terrible. He had gone into a severe depression and had not received any letters from his friends. But a week ago everything had changed and he had received a letter from Gringotts about Sirius' will reading.

_-Flashback-_

_Harry was sitting on the window sill watching the sun go down on the horizon thinking about how his life had changed when he noticed an object in the sky coming ever closer. _

_Once the object came into closer view, Harry noticed that it was a majestic owl. He got up from the sill, and opened his window, and the owl flew into the bedroom landing on Harry's bed. _

_Harry moved to the bed and untied the letter from the owl and it took off back into the open air. He looked at the rolled up parchment and noticed the silver and gold seal with an anvil and a sword crossed behind an ornate 'G'. _

_Harry recognized the seal as being from Gringott's Bank. 'I wonder what they want from me." He thought as he undid the seal and the parchment unrolled revealing flowing script on letterhead parchment. _

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_You are the main beneficiary of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black. Please be at Gringotts Bank at 9:45 am on July 31__st__ 1996, as the doors will be closed at 10 am and anyone outside the doors at that time will forfeit any inheritance to Gringott's Bank. _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Ripthorn_

_Manager of Inheritances' and Wills _

_Gringott's Bank of the UK_

_A week had passed with little to no comment and on July 31__st__, Harry had taken the Knight Bus -on the sly when Mungdungus Fletcher was supposed to be watching him and wasn't- to the Leaky Caldron and had headed into Diagon Alley towards the bank. _

_-End Flashback- _

Harry walked into the white and gold building and up to an open goblin teller.

"I have an invitation to the will reading of Sirius Black." Harry said as the goblin teller nodded and motioned for Harry to follow. The way to the meeting room was a confusing one for Harry with all of its twists and turns. After ten minutes of walking, the goblin stopped at a gilded door bearing the name, Ripthorn. The goblin teller, opened the door and let Harry into the room, before closing it and going back to his job.

The room that Harry stepped into was a medium sized room in dark wood tone colors. It had a desk along the far wall across from the door and had four rows of four chairs on each side of the room. The desk had a stand set upon it and the stand had a covered object placed on it. Ten minutes later, as Harry was trying to stave off boredom, the door opened again to reveal, a large group of people.

The first people Harry saw were the Weasley's, who were followed by several professors from Hogwarts and the Headmaster himself. There were also some Order of the Phoenix members, like Tonks, Moody and Remus. The last set of people was shockingly to Harry, the Malfoy's, along with the Greengrass family. When everyone had found a chair to sit in, a wrinkled old goblin walked through the door and sealed it from people getting in or out of till the meeting was finished.

The goblin stood at the desk and reached up and pulled the sheet off of the covered object to reveal a moving portrait of Sirius Orion Black, Harry's godfather. The goblin then set out a piece of parchment and a red quill with a black nub.

"If everyone will please step forward and write their name on this piece of parchment with the assigned quill, we can get started. For your information, my name is Ripthorn. If you have any concerns please wait till after the reading is finished." Ripthorn said as the group lined up and stepped forward and signed their names.

As Harry stepped forward, being the last person to sign his name, He signed his name and after a few seconds the parchment glowed blue and Harry's name turned a deep purple color before disappearing. Harry stared at the place where his name was –or used to be- before looking at Ripthorn, who looked at the portrait of Sirius.

"Its as you had said, Lord Black." Ripthorn said.

"Then give him the letter Ripthorn and sit back to watch the show." Sirius said from his portrait.

"What's going on Sirius?" Harry asked.

"If you read the letter, you will know, Harry. All I wish is that you stay calm once the truth is known." Sirius replied as Ripthorn slid a letter across the desk towards Harry who picked it up and walked back to his chair and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this then I have passed on, probably doing something stupid. But, hopefully I did something courageous, like saving you. Please do not mourn me, because I died doing what I wanted that that was protecting you. _

_If you name has been burned off of the goblin naming parchment and you have turned sixteen, then you are ready for some truths to be told. Some of which will shock you and knowing you briefly as I did, I bet you might even try to deny it. But I ask you to wait till the end. If you want the proof that what I have to say is the truth then ask Ripthorn. _

_You are not Harry James Potter, and never have been. I know deep down that you might be asking yourself 'What?' or 'How can this be?' But it is the truth. Your true name is Hadrian Candidus Knight, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Knight. That being said, let me tell you how you came to be in the Potter's care. _

_It was July 31__st__, 1981, and I was visiting James and Lilly, when a knock came at the door. I was supposed to be on a mission but I got back early, so James let me borrow his invisibility cloak as Lilly returned with the visitor, who turned out to be Dumbledore carrying you in his arms. _

_He then explained who you were and Dumbledore then asked Lilly and James to keep and love you as their own, as Dumbledore said your birth parents both died. After Dumbledore had garnered their promise to look after you, Dumbledore then obilivated them of the conversation and implanted memories of you that you were truly theirs and just before he left the room he created a complex glamour over you to look like James. _

_You now know the rest. How you came to be with the Dursley's and how you came to be at Hogwarts. But what you don't know, is that his treachery runs deeper than just leaving you with James and Lilly then the Dursley's. All those 'situations' at Hogwarts you told me about, were tests to see how you would do under pressure. _

_After escaping Hogwarts in your third year, I went to an old friend of mine, who deals in obscure wizarding lines and told him of your true circumstances. My friend, used an obscure spell that was used several hundred years ago and it was found out that you are not even from this dimension. _

_Going along this vein of thought, we used several memories of you doing magic as a child and during your third year to search where you actually come from. The spell did its job in true fashion, and it was determined that you come from a land known as Wonderland. It's a dimension that borders ours like so many others do at certain times or randomly. _

_But the spell did something strange. It seems that when we did the spell, It came back more powerful and more detailed, like someone from where you come from wants you returned. Not only did the spell list a point of origin, it also listed abilities and heritage, like a Gringotts inheritance ritual does. _

_Your true birth date is March 6__th__, 1980. It seems that crossing dimensions aged you by four months and a few weeks. The spell also listed your parent's names. Isabella and Richard Knight. After further review of the parchment, I was shocked to find out this bit of information. Not only are you the heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Knight, but you are the heir to the throne of Hearts, the seat of power for all Wonderland. _

_That in and of itself is a great responsibility, to one day lead an entire land. But I know you can do it, because you are a born leader. There is another matter that I must discuss with you. Not only did you cross over to our dimension, but so did your family sword, Tokejin. It is locked deep within Gringotts and can only be called when your power is unlocked. _

_Along with the sword, I had a goblin place a vial of my blood into the vault. This was done because according to the parchment you need the blood of a true shape shifter to unlock your shapeshifter ability along with a portion of your power. The majority is still locked behind a familiar death barrier placed on you by your birth parents. _

_You might be wondering what a familiar death barrier is. It is a barrier that is tied to your destined familiar which must die for your true power to be unleashed. Only then can you face your enemies head on. Another matter that concerns you is that the Blacks have a marriage contract with the Greengrass family. How this pertains to you is simple. I put you down twice in my will. Once in your fake name of Harry Potter, and again in the form of your true name. _

_I wish for you to carry out my last wishes regarding what is put under your true name. I also wish for you to marry and have a large family. As a last request Hadrian, before you leave this world behind you, I wish for you to cast Bellatrix from the family, and re-inherit Andromeda and Nymphadora. _

_As for your enemies, Kill Voldemort and beat down Dumbledore when the time is right. But as of now, I want you to TRY to keep a level head and try not to kill anyone in the room when you take the inheritance test. Better yet, when the truth comes out in the inheritance test have it read out loud, so that other may know of the light's treachery. _

_Rule Well Your Majesty, _

_Sirius Orion Black _

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black _

_January 1980-June 1995_

As Harry finished reading Sirius' letter, he felt anger at Dumbledore for orchestrating his life, and he vowed to himself to take down both Dumbledore and Voldemort when he was strong enough.

Ripthorn looked at Harry in silence asking a question with no words. Harry nodded in response and Ripthorn began the reading, but the goblin knew by Harry's facial features that at the end of the reading that things would turn out amusing for him, not for the people sitting in the room.

"So, now on to the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black." Ripthorn said as he looked at Sirius' portrait.

"_**This is my Last Will and Testament; all others are null and void. Now onto the division of my assets and properties. To Remus Lupin, I give 50,000 galleons and #12 Grimmauld Place, to do with as he wishes. The Order is hereby cast from the property. Any items left over from the Order's placement since last summer, not taken out by midnight tonight shall be destroyed. **_

_**To Nymphadora Tonks, I give 50,000 galleons and Remus Lupin to do with as she pleases. All I ask is that you get married soon. **_

_**To Andromeda Tonks, I give 20,000 galleons and a chance at reinstatement into the family, by the will of Lord Black for you and your family. **_

_**To Narcissa Malfoy, I give you 10,000 galleons in the hope that you find safety before the axe falls upon your husband's House and his half-blood Lord. **_

_**To Draco Malfoy, I give 10,000 galleons in the hope that you choose the right side without outside influence and learn to loosen up. **_

_**To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you nothing but the fear that after today your deep rooted plans have failed and the ones whose life you stole shall return with the fury of a thousand hearts. **_

_**To the Hogwarts professors, I leave 70,000 galleons in the hopes that its used for the bettering of Hogwarts. **_

_**To the Weasley's I give you 20,000 galleons to spend on renovating your home. **_

_**To Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, you get nothing for the disloyalty of betraying the bond of the one who saved you. **_

_**Now, to Harry Potter, I have left you with the answers you have desired, but know this, not all wizards are at fault for your life. **_

_**To HCK, I leave the Black Lordship and the rest of the monies not split among those here. Use your gifts wisely and know that no matter what, balance power with humility.' **_Sirius finished.

"Now that the will reading is over, does anyone have any questions?" Ripthorn asked and the occupants of the room stood up and began to yell.

"Why does this HCK get the black lordship? It should be mine!" Draco Malfoy yelled.

After a minute or two, Ripthorn stood up and hammered his fist onto the desk, momentarily shutting the room up.

"Now, that everyone has quieted down. I would like each of you baring those nothing receiving anything to come forward and sign for their inheritance." Ripthorn said before Harry stepped forward.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Ripthorn asked.

"I would like to request an inheritance test done, and for the contents of said test to be read aloud per Sirius' last request." Harry replied.

"Very well." Ripthorn said as he snapped his clawed hand and in a flash of purple, a bowl, knife and parchment appeared. Ripthorn handed Harry the knife and said, "I need seven drops of blood."

Harry cut his palm and seven drops fell into the bowl and the blood materialized three rings, each glowing a different color. The first ring was a silver band with a dark blue square gem that had the letter 'K' in embossed with diamond powder along with two swords crossed underneath. The second ring was a burnished gold color with a red jewel in the shape of a heart and had diamond, clubs, and staves etched on the band and around the heart. The heart like jewel glowed with an inner light. The final ring was a dark silver color that had a dark red stone with a stylized 'B' stamped on the stone.

The rings glowed with a steady beat and soon combined their lights to form a royal purple color and it flowed to the parchment and the light began revealing information upon the parchment. Next, the purple light lengthened into two swords and then vanished to reveal the Sword of Gryffindor and an emerald encrusted sword with 'Salazar Slytherin' inlayed into the silver blade. Harry picked up the parchment and perused the information and when he came to the end of the parchment, his anger knew no bounds.

On the Parchment that Harry flung at Ripthorn it said:

**Name:** Hadrian Candidus Knight

**DOB:** March 6th 1980

**Parents:** Isobella Calladora Knight nee York and Richard Solandros Knight

**Lordships: **

Lord of House Knight - birthright

Inheritance: Sword of the Western Lands and Lord's Ring

2. Heir to the throne of Hearts - birthright

Inheritance: Heirs ring

3. Lord of House Black - adopted magically and legally- able to attain lordship.

Inheritance: Lords Ring

4. Gryffindor - adopted legally - unable to attain lordship

Inheritance: The Sword of Gryffindor

5. Slytherin - adopted magically - unable to attain lordship

Inheritance: The Sword of Slytherin

**Abilities: **

- Parselmouth

- Dragon tongue

- Shapeshifter - unlocked by blood of a true shapeshifter

- White Fire Elemental - locked by a familiar death barrier

- Swordsmanship - locked by a familiar death barrier

- Teleportation - locked by a familiar death barrier

- True appearance - locked by a familiar death barrier

**Soul Mate:** Daphne Ann Greengrass

**Familiar:** Hedwig the owl- true appearance locked

**True Form:** Lugia: The Dragon of Peace

**Abnormalities **

– Magical strength- locked by 90% by APWBD

- Horocrux- blocked by sacrifice of Lilly Potter

- Loyalty Potions - keyed to APWBD, RW, & HG

- Forced Friendship Potion - Keyed to RW & HG**

- Love Potion - keyed to GW

- Soul Bond - blocked by APWBD

- Familiar Bond- blocked by APWBD

- Distrust Curse- keyed to all Slytherin's, Cast by APWBD**

- House Hex - Blocked from joining true Hogwarts house, Cast by APWBD**

- Tracking Charm- Cast by APWBD on person and wand

- Spell Tracking - Cast by APWBD on wand**

- Forced Wand Hex - forced compatibility with a wand not of personal magic choice, Cast by APWBD**

- Occlumency Barrier Curse- mind shields weakened on nonexistent, Cast by SS & APWBD**

- distrust/Anger Curse - Keyed to person for 2nd, & 5th year, partial cast 4th year, Cast by APWBD**

- Boggart Fear Hex - Caster forces a fear on person when faced with a boggart, cast by APWBD**

- Dementor Curse - Dementors go after person, Cast by APWBD**

** is Original Spells/Curses/Hexes

Harry picked up the swords and brandished them at Dumbledore, who sat in his seat pale and wide eyed. The people in the room immediately stood and pulled out their wands on Harry. Harry turned to Ripthorn and said two words in a dark tone, "Read it."

Ripthorn complied as he didn't want Harry to destroy his office. "Hadrian Candidus Knight, born on March 6th 1980 to Isobella Calladora Knight nee York and Richard Solandros Knight. Hadrian is able to attain three Lordships, which are Black, Knight and the Heir to the Throne of Hearts." Ripthorn said.

At this Hermione snorted. "There is no throne of Hearts. The only queen is Queen Elizabeth the II." The bushy haired teen said.

Ripthorn glared at the teen before continuing. "Hadrian also has a soul mate by the name of Daphne Anne Greengrass. He also has a familiar bond with Hedwig the Owl." At this point, Daphne blushed and Hedwig flew into the room and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Now, here's where things get interesting. Hadrian has numerous curses, hexes and spells placed on him along with three potions. They are magical strength that was locked by 90% by Albus Dumbledore, a horocrux which is blocked by sacrifice of Lilly Potter, loyalty potions that are keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. A forced friendship potion that is keyed to Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger, a Love Potion keyed to Ginny Weasley. A Soul Bond, blocked by Albus Dumbledore, A Familiar Bond, blocked by Albus Dumbledore, A Distrust Curse that is keyed to all Slytherin's, cast by Albus Dumbledore. A House Hex that has blocked Hadrian from joining his true Hogwarts house, cast by Albus Dumbledore. There's also a Tracking Charm that was cast by Albus Dumbledore on Hadrian's person and wand, Spell Tracking that was cast by Albus Dumbledore on Hadrian's wand. A forced wand hex which forced compatibility with a wand not of personal magic choice, Cast by Albus Dumbledore. An Occlumency Barrier Curse that caused Hadrian's mind shields weakened to nonexistent. This was cast by Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. A distrust/anger curse that was keyed to person for 2nd, & 5th year, partial cast 4th year, Cast by Albus Dumbledore, A Boggart Fear Hex in which the caster forces a fear on person when faced with a boggart, cast by Albus Dumbledore, and finally a Dementor Curse which causes the Dementors to go after Hadrian, it was cast by Albus Dumbledore." Ripthorn finished and the numerous wands that were pointed at Harry, were instead pointed at Dumbledore with unerring accuracy and their holder's hand looks of hatred and disgust marred their faces.

Harry stepped back towards the desk. "Ripthorn, bring Sirius' blood." Harry said as Ripthorn snapped his fingers second time revealing a crystal vial filled with blood. Harry uncorked the vial, and drank the contents. As the blood raced throughout his body, Harry felt much more powerful. He cycled through hair color and body sizes before coming to a stop and settling on a tall, aristocratic man with long hair and emerald eyes.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "You will pay for this treachery. As of now, I Hadrian Candidus Potter, Heir to the throne of Wonderland, do hereby level war upon you and Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort." Harry said.

"But…you can't do that Harry." Dumbledore said weakly.

"I can and I did. You and yours have betrayed me for the last time." Harry said as he turned to Andromeda and Tonks. "I, Hadrian Candidus Knight, Lord of House Black do hereby banish Bellatrix Lestrange from the House of Black for the murder of its previous Lord. I also reinstate Andromeda Black-Tonks, and Nymphadora Black-Tonks back into the House of Black. So mote it be." Harry said as a swirl of light flared and vanished signaling the orders.

"Now then, its time for me to leave and you to prepare for your ends. Ripthorn, make sure the news of Dumbledore's betrayal hits the Daily Prophet and make sure to tell them that it was Dumbledore that did this to me." Harry said as he turned around and slowly walked away.

"It will be down my Lord." Ripthorn replied.

But as Harry was about to walk through the door, it was enveloped in the blue swirl of magic, causing Harry to step back and a white rabbit with reddish eyes and red glasses to walk into the room. The rabbit was wearing a white suit with a gray/silver tie along with a small black hat. The rabbit was holding a thick gold round watch. The rabbit looked around and noticed Harry and the group surrounding Dumbledore. The rabbit then looked at Harry.

"Are you Lord Knight?" the rabbit asked

"Yes. Who are you?" Harry asked the rabbit.

"I am the White Rabbit, Guardian of Wonderland. I've been sent to bring you home." The rabbit replied.

"Well, are we going or what?" Harry said in a no nonsense tone.

"Very well." The rabbit said as he turned and jumped into the swirling blue vortex.

As Harry turned to jump into the portal, Daphne and her folks ran up to him and said, "Wait! I want to go with you." Daphne said.

"You sure?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. There's nothing keeping us here. Not since Astoria was taken from us." Daphne replied as they and Harry jumped into the vortex leaving a stunned room full of people, a goblin and a lone portrait.

Well that's that! Chapter 1 of Heir of Wonderland is finished.

What did you think of the letter? Was it convincing enough?

The White Rabbit was taken from ABC's Once Upon A Time in Wonderland.

What awaits our hero and his soul mate on the other side of the vortex?

Will Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione survive the backlash from their betrayals or will they be brought low by the public's opinion?

and What happened to Astoria Greengrass?

**C2: Card Guard confrontation and a familiar death**

**In chapter 2 of HOW, Harry, Hedwig and the Greengrass family run **

**afoul of the Card Guards of the Queen and in the ensuing chaos a friend dies.**


End file.
